


Family

by TheGeekyArtist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Volume 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyArtist/pseuds/TheGeekyArtist
Summary: Family means something different to everyone. (Originally posted on FF)





	Family

Qrow was laying in bed while Ruby stood next to him. His red eyes looked over at the desk where he could see a letter. "Who are you writing to kiddo?"

"Yang and dad. I wanted to let them know that we made it to Mistral. I also had some things I had to tell Yang," Ruby replied wiping tears out of her eyes. "I miss them so much."

"Hey. Come here." Qrow sat up and reached his arms out. Ruby leaned over and the two hugged. Ruby pressed her face into her uncle's shoulder. She began sobbing.

"It's okay. Let it out," Qrow said.

* * *

Ren, Nora, and Jaune sat in their room. The other two had explained what had happened to Kuroyuri.

"That grimm we killed was responsible for destroying your home and killing your family?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded. "It was."

"So that's why you were so angry when we were fighting it," Jaune said.

"That's...not the only reason."

"What do you mean by?" Nora asked putting a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"I was afraid it would kill all of us. I couldn't stand the idea of it hurting more people I care about."

Jaune and Nora exchanged a surprised look. It wasn't like Ren to be so open.

"Well it's gone now." Nora leaned her head on Ren's shoulder. "It can't hurt anyone anymore."

Jaune got off his bed and sat beside Ren. Ren put his arm around Jaune's shoulder. Beside him Jaune silently promised himself he would do anything to keep them safe.

* * *

Yang leaned over Bumblebee. She had been traveling across Anima to make her way to Mistral. Where she would find Ruby.

Yang knew when she left that she would look for Ruby. It didn't matter how curious she was about Raven, Ruby came first. Yang had to make sure her sister was all right.

Yang desperately wanted to see Ruby. She wanted to hug Ruby. There was so many things Yang wanted to say to her. She wanted to yell at Ruby for leaving, to apologize for the way she had acted before Ruby left, she wanted to hear about Ruby traveling away from home for the first time.

Yang could see the mountain that Mistral was built on in the distance. She sped up Bumblebee.

* * *

"Weiss?" Winter cried out in surprise.

"Hi Winter," Weiss said quietly. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so nervous.

"Sit down," Winter said gesturing at the chair in front of her. Weiss did. "I can't say this is completely unexpected. I heard what father did."

"He didn't just take away my inheritance. He told me he didn't care about what I wanted. He also...slapped me. Since he took the company from me I had no reason to stay there. I didn't know where else to go."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised. He had a similar reaction to me leaving," Winter replied her voice filled with pain. "I was lucky that General Ironwood took me in."

"I never knew that he...I'm so sorry Winter."

* * *

Blake entered her father's office. "Hey dad. Mom and Sun are packing the last little bit."

Ghira sighed. "That makes me worry about the luggage."

Blake giggled. "I'm sure they won't break everything."

Ghira smiled at her. "It's good to see you smiling. I've missed seeing it."

"We all have." Blake and Ghira turned to the door where Kali stood. "That boy insisted on packing."

Blake's ears folded down. "I wish I could stay here. I should have come back sooner."

"Blake you came back. That's the important part. No matter what you can always come home," Kali said giving her daughter a hug.

* * *

Oscar stared out the train window. He used to think about what it would be like if he left the farm. He had never expected the overwhelming sadness that he felt now.

_'Leaving home is the hardest part of the journey.'_

"Does it have to hurt so much?"

_'You're leaving behind your entire life Oscar, including the only family member you have left. I would question your sanity if it didn't hurt.'_

"Says the voice in my head," Oscar replied. He let out a small sigh. "I guess you did warn me about hardships and sacrifices."

_'I...'_ Ozpin hesitated. _'I don't imagine this will help much but I am proud of you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was originally posted over at FF but it's one of my favorite works so I put it up here. I was thinking about family while watching "No Safe haven" and this happened. Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
